Alan- The badass secret agent
by Blackshade379
Summary: Alan is a highly trained, secret agent who works for a US organisation. He's got to figure out how to get on with his job, how not to get killed while doing it and how to keep the rest of the world from finding out, not to mention his family. He's got his allies but he's about to make some brand new enemies soon. Will Alan find love? Or, will his world crash down on his head


If anyone thought that I was gonna be posting another Last Ship update, I apologize for getting your hoped up. I'll still be writing for Last Ship as well, so please be patient with me.

* * *

><p>Everyone is slightly older in this pic than they should be. But, still going in cannon with the movie.<p>

Alan- 16

Gordon- 18

Virgil-21

John- 24

Scott-27

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Thunderbirds or their characters

* * *

><p>Alan's POV<p>

I stormed into my room, letting my door close loudly behind me. The thundering noise echoed through the large island house. I didn't stop on my angry walk until I reached the window at the far side of my room. I angrily clenched my hands along the window sill and tried to calm myself down as I breathed deeply into the cool sea breeze. I began to think back to what made me so angry in the first place.

Dinner, as always was uneventful. My brothers continue to patronize me at every second. All they ever seem to do is brush off my comments as if I was invisible. Like when I made that comment about re-adjusting Thunderbird 1's flaps- Scott had just blown me off. _'It's not my first time in a thunderbird, sprout' _he had said to me. He had looked at me with that face that wasn't quite mocking, it was just derogatory.

They're always looking down on me _'Alan the weakling'_ That's what they think of me. They don't have to say it, I already know? I've always known. My dad is always ignoring me. Since I had left for boarding school, not once have I heard from him. The only time that I ever hear from him is when he calls me to tell me how bad my grades are getting. All he ever days is how disappointed he is in me. How I'll never be a part of the family business unless I _get my act together._ And, that's all I ever hear from my brothers as well.

As if they know _anything_ about what I have to deal with. When Scott and the others were my age, the thunderbirds weren't even around at the time. It's not easy to concentrate on school work when you know that your whole family has left you behind to go off and join the world's greatest rescue organisation. It's not easy to balance education, family and…_ other things._

I sighed tiredly. It wasn't worth thinking about _that_ now.

Anyway, if that wasn't bad enough, I've got the 'amazing' achievements of my brothers to constantly deal with. Scott the air force pilot who's got enough medals to cover the entire nose cone of thunderbird 1. John, the amazing astronomer who published his own books on the science of stargazing. Virgil, the accomplished doctor who's saved an untold number of people in hospitals and the field. And, Gordon, the Olympian swimmer who's got gold metals hanging above his bed. How the hell could I compete with all that?

Sometimes I try to forget, but, it's hard when your teachers are bringing it up EVERY. DAY. Saying how I should be more like my brothers. More responsible. More mature.

Accomplishment, accomplishment, accomplishment. They act as if I've got nothing to offer.

'_How wrong they are' _I say to myself

One day, they're going to learn how much a can do. And, when that day comes, they'll be sorry and _begging_ me for forgiveness.

I've got my skills. In some ways, I'm even more capable than them. They have no idea what I can really do.

Maybe, when he gets back, he can request that the 'higher ups' transfer him. So, he can disappear from the face if the earth. Hell, maybe I'll even be forced to declare Directive 48. That would get rid of the problem. Before, I wouldn't have even dreamed of using it. But, now, I'm hardly able to do anything without one of the others sticking their noses.

As if they have any right to demand what I do with myself now. When have they ever cared about me before?

I checked my watch to see that an hour had passed and it was approaching 7pm. Time flies when you're thinking too deep on something. The others would be finishing dinner right about now and they would soon be moving on to doing their own thing.

Guess I might as well do what brings me comfort. It was about time I did a check-up on my supplies anyway.

3RD Person POV

Alan stepped over to the side of his bed and crouched down onto one knee. He took one last look at the bedroom door to make sure that no-one was coming and listened to see if anyone was walking past.

All clear.

Alan pulled the rug that surrounded his bed up and folded it back on itself.

_I guess they never searched my room while I was away at college. I guess that's something anyway _he thought glumly before continuing

Underneath, he saw the familiar shape of the floor safe and, with barely a second thought, he quickly inputted the access code into the keypad in the top right corner of the safe. When it flashed green, Alan slowly pulled the panel open.

Below him, the deep safe was filled with weapons. There were five knives secured in a foam tray, serving as a foam tray. They were all about 5" long, black with a serrated edge on one side. Alan removed one and, for a few seconds, he twirled it around in his hand. They were all in perfect condition and Alan was sure they were still sharp enough to cut through paper- if he had any to hand, that is.

Now done with the knives, Alan pulled out the foam tray and placed it on the floor next to him. Then, he continued to reveal the next level of his arsenal. In another foam tray, there was a Beretta handgun in one side and three magazines of ammunition next to it.

Like the last, Alan slipped the foam tray out of the safe and continued to check the rest of the contents of his armoury.

Two MP7'S were being held straight up by racks on either side of the safe. Easy to retrieve and easy to replace if he had to in a hurry. The third gun was a larger assault rifle folded so that it could actually fit. Alan checked the magazines of ammo for these weapons and have the guns a quick check-up to make sure they were still in working order.

Finally, Alan spotted the duffel bag at the bottom of the safe. Alan didn't need to check what was in there. It didn't matter if those were unstable. The more volatile, the better. That was Alan's opinion anyway.

Alan had the exact same set-up in the floor of his room at his boarding school. It wasn't a challenge to keep Format from finding it. All he had to do was pile a bunch of dirty clothes above the safe door and Fermat wouldn't go near it for anything.

That reminded him. He had to order a new supply of ammo for his guns at Wharton's. He was running low ever since he had taken on those smugglers that tried to create a foothold in the US. They weren't well trained but- damn- they had a lot of guns. Alan had nearly run out of bullets in his Beretta before he had…_ put a stop to their operations._ Maybe he could get Briggins to swing by for him and restock everything before he and Fermat got back.

When he was satisfied that everything was in working condition, Alan placed everything back into the safe. By now, he had done it so many rimes that he hardly had to think as he went through the motions. His training served him well- as it always did. It had gotten him out of situations he couldn't have even dreamed of getting into several years ago. But, now… now, things have changed.

For the better. He wasn't the weak little 10 year old he used to be. Now he was 16, highly trained… and deadly.

Alan was about to once again seal the door on the safe when he suddenly stopped to stare at the picture taped to the inside of the door. It was a picture of him and another boy with short, jet black hair and soft curls. They were stood side by side, with the other boy's arm wrapped around Alan's shoulders. They were both smiling at the camera.

Alan remembered that way well, a day that he would never, not for one second, forget. It was Day One-of everything. The day his life changed completely. For the better.

Alan placed a kiss to his fingertips and gently pressed them against the other boys face.

'_Not long now, Alex'_ Alan said to himself _'My love. Soon, we can be together forever. We can be free' _Alan wished that the other boy- Alex- could hear him. If not, then he hoped that Alex was at least thinking the same thing about him.

It had been almost four months since they had seen each other and not a day went by where Alan didn't think of Alex. His perfect face. His perfect dark blue eyes that you could get lost into if you stared at them too long. The strong arms that wrapped around Alan's waist as they cuddled with each other under the stars. Alex's figure was that of an athlete. He'd be able to run a thousand miles without breaking a sweat- Alan liked to think.

Alex Carter- the one that gave meaning to Alan's life. On that first day, Alan just _knew _that he was the person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Since the beginning of training, when they would get their bodies beaten to hell and back, they would put each other together again. When one was too emotionally distraught when they came back from a mission, the other would make sure that they were taken care of. Both of them were always a comforting presence in the other's lives.

Training was always brutal. But, it was easy enough to get around Wharton's. It was incredible the kinds of things that they would buy. From work experience to apprenticeships- it was easy for the 'higher ups' to falsify something adequate. Alan sometimes got weeks if not months away at a time.

Not once had his father ever questioned him on what he did while he was away. He had probably never even looked at Alan's school record. That was the way it was- unless he needed to pay for something, Jeff never took an interest.

But, when Alan was with Alex, none of that seemed to matter. They could just seal themselves away in their own little world, oblivious to everything else. At first, they had thought that their relationship would have been a serious no-no because of some regulation or other. But, surprisingly, as long as it didn't interfere with anything, they could do whatever they liked.

But, unfortunately, the last time Alan had even _heard _from Alex was almost a month ago. That day, Alan had gotten a call on his mobile and immediacy recognised the number that came up. He had rushed out of the classroom in less than a second and ran all the way to the small forest surrounding the boarding school.

Sometimes, Alan really envied Alex not having to go to school. He supposed it was because of Alex not having parents, at least none that he would talk about. Whenever family came up in conversation, Alex got a dark and pained look. Alan couldn't bear to see that look on h's lover's face so he always immediately changed the subject.

But, anyway, that day, Alan and Alex had talked for more than an hour with each other. Alex had told him that he was going to be going on another assignment soon. That was a month ago, and Alan still hadn't heard back from him yet. He wasn't worried of course. Alex was more than capable of handling himself in the field. They both were. But, it wasn't often that they went without the other. Whenever they could, Alan and Alex would always be paired together on missions.

At least Alex had Higgins as backup. Now, _that _was an operator that any of them would be proud to fight alongside. As per usual, those that weren't directly involved with missions weren't told a thing about it. So, all Alan cold do was wait and hope that Alex came out of it in one piece.

In the end, Alan had gotten a week's detention- as if he cared- for running out of class because of a phone call. But, it was worth it. He had gotten to talk to Alex again.

Deciding that it was time to go back downstairs, Alan shut the safe door. The last thing he needed was for someone else to find it. That would be complicated. Not because he'd have to explain himself-god, no- but because he'd have to…_ make sure they didn't tell anyone else_.

Alan had barely replaced the rug back over the safe when his bedroom door opened. Scott cautiously stepped in and looked around the room, his eyes wandering until they fixed on Alan as he stood up.

"Hey, sprout" Scott greeted

'_Great. Time to play the weakling again' _Alan thought. But he kept a straight face as he faced his eldest brother-the most patronising brother.

"Hey, Scott" Alan called back with a nod

"Just wondering if you were hungry. I brought you something… in case you wanted it" Scott said nervously. Why he was being so nervous, Alan had no idea. But, it was off-putting all the same.

It was then that Alan became aware of the plate of food that Scott was carrying in one hand while his other hand rested on the door handle. He was technically inside, but didn't seem to want to venture any further than the threshold of the door.

"Uh…" Alan said as he considered it. Scott had probably been sent by Onaha. She and her husband Kyrano seemed to be the only ones on the island- excluding Forman and Tin-Tin- that didn't try to take the piss out of Alan any chance they got. "No thanks, Scott. I'm fine" Alan was surprised at how calm his voice was when he said it.

Scott nodded his head, his eyes looking anywhere except at Alan. "Okay, if you change your mind, you can always come down for something else"

Alan nodded slightly and forced a smirk onto his face. S

With that, Scott left, taking the tray of food with him. When the door gently clamped shut again, Alan walked back over to the open window. He rested his hand against the side of the windowsill as he stared out into the South Pacific Ocean.

If you had told Alan when he was 12 that he would soon end up as a highly trained assassin that worked for a secret US organisation as one of their top agents, that he would fall in love with another assassin, that he would travel the world on missions for the United Stated that didn't officially exist- Alan would have pointed that person to the nearest psychiatric hospital and continued on with his day. But, fate obviously had other plans for him because that was exactly where he was now. And, Alan wouldn't change a thing.

Now, Alan wasn't crazy- really, he wasn't, he had passed the psych evaluation tests on Day One- but he prided himself on getting a feeling, deep in his gut right before something bad was going to happen.

Chock it up to his training, or something hereditary, or both even. But, whenever something was coming, he'd always get that slight feeling in his stomach. Now, it was feeling _very _strong. Stronger than most times, in fact.

His eyes were drawn out across the ocean.

Something was making its way towards Tracy Island

Something, over the horizon.

* * *

><p>AN: First off, if you've read this far, thank you so much for doing so.

Now, I know that nothing about this story seems even remotely likely in the movie or series, or any work in Thunderbirds, really. Dependant on what people say about this, I'll probably continue this story if people want me to. I kind of have a vague idea about where I want to go with this story.

This is my first story in Thunderbirds. Please review, even if you think it was the worst and most unbelievable thing you've ever read. As long as it's something.

See you next time


End file.
